What I Got
by Penelope L
Summary: House and Cuddy have a son? Huddy, plus Ben has a thing going on with a donor's daughter, much to the dismay of the donor.
1. Fotunate Son

A/N: Another one of those House and Cuddy have a kid, WTF?- Stories.

Disclaimer: Wish I owned, but I don't. Lemme go cry into my pillow.

* * *

Ben strutted into the hospital clad in pair of his oldest jeans that hung loosely from his waist, a WSP t-shirt and his shuffled converse sneakers were his confirmation that he was truly talking. A young nurse's eyes followed him to the elevator and his ego-dometer surged. Ah, to be young and seventeen. He hit the up button with his index finger and waited. Before stepping on the elevator, he winked at the nurse and watched her blush before the doors closed.

The glass in the hospital made him smile, and he gravitated towards the diagnostic department.

House sat at his desk tossing his red and gray ball up into the air several times, absently thinking about his latest case. He had unsurprisingly already figured it out, but the symptoms were driving the ducklings crazy and that meant keeping the patient was worth while. His happy feelings began to falter as he watched a young boy walk towards his door.

"The flowers, the limo driver. Really dad, it was just too much. Embarrassing, really." Ben said sarcastically.

"Your mother told me that you would be arriving on the eleventh, clearly today is the eighth. That means you're early." House said, watching his son closely. He had changed a little in the year that they had been apart. Certainly more sure of himself, but then again, this was the age that House, himself had started to grow into his own attitude.

"Bravo, dad." Ben said again. He ran a hand through his mid-length brown hair. "So what do I do, while I'm here?" He asked.

House hadn't really been looking forward to the teenager's visit. It was different when Ben was a boy, a trip to the zoo here, piano lessons there, he was far more easy to entertain when he was a kid. His last visit he had stayed in his respectable room on the phone with his girlfriend the entire time, House had given him the 'talk' and then he left.

"Are you still dating Stephanie, or whatever her name is?" House asked.

"Her name is Sarah, and no." Ben said. "Are you still courting, oh what is her name, your boss...you know Cuddy?" He asked, remembering all the juicy gossip Wilson had told him on his last visit. He smiled, looking at his father's face was priceless.

"You've been talking to Wilson." House said.

"Uh-huh. Kim says you've known her since like before I was born." Ben said.

"Kim?" House questioned.

"Well, I've decided that she's not my mother, considering all the genetic hoops she can't jump through." Ben said.

"Shit." House thought, somewhere deep inside of him there was a red light blinking in panic. "Why do you say that?" House asked.

"I'm not an idiot, there's no proof of her being around until I was around seven months old. And there was something in her diary about...ah...how to I phrase this? About her not being my biological mother." Ben said. What he didn't mention was the fact that he had been feeling a disconnection with the woman since he was about six years old, and his "siblings" didn't look a thing like him. Granted, they did have a different father, but that didn't explain where he had gotten his curly, dark-brown locks. '

"You read that, huh?" House asked.

"Yeah." Ben said.

"Does she know that you know?" House asked.

"Sure does. Nearly dropped the newest baby when I confronted her about it." Ben said.

"So you think that Cuddy is your mother?" House asked, with a hint of amusement added.

Ben knew the way his father operated, he was trying to make him unsure of himself.

"Yup." Ben said confidently.

"Then by all means, walk down to her office and tell her that you are her son." House said, standing up.

House was bluffing, and Ben knew it. "I will." He said, marching out of his father's office. Lisa Cuddy had to be his mom, it fit perfectly. The disdain in his 'mother's' voice when he had asked her about Cuddy. He had researched her and saw a picture of her at a medical conference, and he felt it. The hair was about the only thing that he had apparently inherited from her but that was enough for him. Enough to find his answer. He was already outside of her office by the time his thought process had come to a lapse.

"Can I help you?" She asked, as he walked into her office.

"Yes! Actually you can. Did you give birth to a baby boy on October 14, 1992?" Ben asked, her eyes focusing on her every movement intently.

"I..I didn't know the baby's sex but yes." Cuddy said, staring at the boy.

"I mean I could've been a girl, I wouldn't put it past my dad to give me a sex change." Ben said. "Well, congratulations." He said, leaving her office.

Ben started to walk to his father's office but decided that he deserved a cigarette. So there he sat, taking a drag from his Lucky on the grounds of his mother and father's place of work. Ben smiled, it was resolute. He finally was genetically found.

Meanwhile, Cuddy was on the prowl for House. What did her son, wow that was a weird feeling...her son, mean by he wouldn't put it past his father to give him a sex change? That had House's name written all over it. Not to mention House was actually the boy's father and for all she knew, he could have easily of dropped the same bomb on House as he did Cuddy. If that was the case, then Cuddy had some explaining to do.

"Cuddles." House greeted as she walked in.

"House, do you have a son?" Cuddy asked hesitantly, deciding that this was the best way to go about it.

"That depends, do you?" He asked in that tone that made Cuddy think that he did in fact know everything. Well at least much more than she did.

She was going to kill him.

* * *

TBC? Review please?


	2. What I Got

_A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! They make me write faster!_

Sarah was calling him, again. He just didn't have time for her and her views on where everything went wrong. God, he was only seventeen, he didn't need a wife or at least somebody nagging him about every little detail of his life. As it turned out, he had two moms and he was sure that he had the nagging section covered. Speaking of, he hadn't heard anything from any of his parents, not even Kim. Shrugging it off, he put his ear buds in each ear and found some comfort music, Sublime.

Oh no, Cuddy was giving him that irate glare that gave him mixed emotions. One, he was scared but that only took a few moments to get over when he stumbled upon that second emotion, arousal. God, the woman could make him hot under any circumstances. Unlike nomal, she didn't stalk out of his office, instead she settled for sitting in the chair opposite of him.

"Well now you can explain to me exactly how my son ended up in your care." Cuddy said in a tone that meant that there was little to no wiggle room. She followed up with a glare that confirmed that there was no wiggle room and as much as he squirmed she would leave his office with the entire story.

House let out a sigh. "I knew you were pregnant the second time we...you know." He said, pausing to give her a devilish grin. "It was just a matter of waiting for you to tell me, and when months went by, I hacked into your file at the hospital. It probably wasn't a good idea to have all of your prenatal needs met at the hospital I was interning at." He said.

"Obviously." She said, allowing him to finish.

"So I waited, your OB/GYN had my pager number and he paged me when you went into labor. I waited some more and you finally signed him over when I swooped in and had paternal rights recognized. The end." House ended dramatically.

"So you've been raising him all by yourself?" Cuddy asked smally. Partially because she was angry and the other half of her felt admiration for House.

"Yes and no. Yes, until I could afford a nanny. No when his nanny and I started sleeping together." House said. He saw the tears in Cuddy's eyes, and he started feeling...no, it couldn't be...guilt? So he explained further. "I thought that Ben needed a mother figure. Kim thought that it was something more, she wanted to get married and have more babies. I didn't think that it was fair to you or Ben...so we broke things off and I let her take Ben. Ben lives with her eleven months out of the year and he visits here for a month. Wilson is the only one that knows, but he doesn't know that you are Ben's mother." House finished.

Cuddy stared at House in awe. He had finally revealed to her the name of their son, Ben. And had he just, in little words, said that it wouldn't be fair to have other babies with other women, that he was hers to have for procreational purposes? Her head was spinning and it didn't stop until they heard House's office door open.

"Hi." Ben said simply, sitting in the recliner in the corner.

Cuddy took the opportunity to study him further. She hadn't lucked out in the dominance department, he was all House except for the abundance of dark, curly hair.

Ben smiled at her shyly as he began to fish his iPod out of his pocket. His mother was staring at him, studying him.

"Take a picture, Cuddy. I think it would last longer." House said lamely.

Cuddy turned her head towards House and glared at him once again. House grabbed his chest in mock-hurt playfully.

"We should do lunch." House finally said.

"I'm free, and starving." Ben said loudly.

House narrowed his eyes at Ben, the boy was just too good at reading lips. "Turn that down, I can hear it from over here." House said.

"I can't hear you." Ben said fakely. He did his best to look confused, and he pointed at his ear buds. "I don't cry when my dog runs away. I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay. I don't get angry when my mom smokes pot." He sang loudly.

"Enough!" House said just as loudly.

Cuddy seemed amused, at least with House having no authority when it came to their son. It was much like the relationship that she and House shared.

"What?" Ben asked, ripping his headphones off.

"I said enough." House said.

"What? I really don't cry when my dog runs away. Or get angry at the bills I have to pay. I would however get angry if my mom smoked pot, especially if she didn't share with me." Ben said, his eyes wide with explanation.

"Alright, fiend. You don't have a dog, nor do you have bills, and neither one of your mothers smoke pot." House said.

"No, the fiend would be you, Vi-Co. And why would your boss even tell you if she smoked pot? Or Kim, I mean c'mon." Ben said smartly.

"I don't smoke pot, just for clarification purposes." Cuddy said.

"That's too bad. My dad stares at you like you're on the cover of the 'Wet Mango' blunt wrap." Ben said.

"What does that even mean?" House asked, questioningly staring at Ben.

"You sound like Wilson. And haven't you ever seen a 'Wet Mango' blunt wrap?" Ben asked, digging around in his pocket.

"No." House said. "Unlike you, I don't wait around for paraphernalia charges." House said.

"Did I say that I had a bong in my pocket?" Ben asked, finally throwing a plastic wrapper at House.

House raised his eyebrows considerably. "Benjamin, my son, your first burn on your mother. Come here. I'm so proud." House said, tossing the blunt wrapper to Cuddy.

Cuddy looked at the wrapper and nearly laughed out loud. It was a very seductive picture of a girl's luscious lips around a piece of mango.

"Ah. The burn, my father, was on you." Ben said.

House was sick of this father-son banter. "Lunch?" He asked Cuddy and Ben.

"Sure." Cuddy answered.

"I suppose that would be acceptable." Ben said, rolling his baby blues.

A/N: Weeeeeelll? What do you think? Puh-leese review :] Ya know ya wanna.


	3. You Ain't Seen Nothin' Yet

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, I have a new direction for this story. If you guys are interested in Ben finding a chica while in Princeton let me hear a "hell yeah" if not then whatever, I'll probably do it anyways because I have a grand idea that involves a donor's daughter. Heheheh. ")_

_Disclaimer: Ben's mine, the rest I just simply borrowed. Shore's good at sharing his toys!_

Wilson was the first person that House saw upon exiting the elevator. He hoped to God, or whoever that Ben hadn't seen him yet. Hopefully, he would survive lunch, he didn't even want to think about surviving Wilson after he'd found out the latest news involving Ben.

"Wilson, my God, you don't look a day over forty-five!" Ben said, his attention drawn to Wilson.

"Good, I'm only forty." Wilson said, smiling, after seeing Benjamin House. "House didn't tell me you were visiting." He said.

House shot him a tight smile. This was when Wilson noticed that Cuddy was standing beside House.

"I mean, uhh, why would he? I guess it's not that unusal for a..." Wilson rambled, meeting House's eyes for guidance as to what to say next. "...nephew to visit his uncle." He finally settled on.

"Nephew?" House asked. "That was the best you could come up with?" He asked with amusement in his tone.

Wilson's eyes widened with fear for being busted on lying to his boss.

"Oh! Don't tell me that he doesn't know." Ben said, his fingers waving at House and Cuddy.

"Doesn't know what?" Wilson asked curiously.

"He looked at me with big brown eyes, and I said 'you ain't seen nothin' yet, b-b-baby you just ain't seen n-n-nothin' yet. Here's something you're never gonna forget.'" Ben sang.

"What!? What am I never going to forget?" Wilson asked agitated.

"Oh y'know, these two are my parents." Ben said loudly, causing all of the nurses, doctors and patients to look over their way with gaping mouths.

House and Cuddy both simultaneously closed their eyes.

"Ben, that's not funny." Wilson said firmly believing that the boy was just causing a scene like his father.

"You think I'm lying?" Ben asked with mock-hurt.

"Of course I think you're lying, why would Cuddy be your mother..." Wilson trailed off, looking at Ben closely and then staring at Cuddy, who at the moment had her head down. "Oh. My. God." He said dramatically.

"Told ya." Ben said, smiling at Wilson. "Do you need to sit down, perhaps some water?" He asked nicely, amused at the wave of shock that had swept over Wilson.

"Why wouldn't you two tell me?" Wilson asked, obviously hurt that neither one of his friends would share the interesting fact that they you know...SHARED A CHILD TOGETHER!

"Wilson, this isn't the time, and this is definitely not the place." House said, staring up at everyone who seemed to be staring at him. "Don't you people have something to do...oh I don't know...something like saving lives!?" House asked very loudly to all the nurses, who had completely stopped what they were doing to catch the show. They all shuffled around each other and quickly made their way to anywhere but that nurse's station.

"You told me that you met Ben's mother in college and you guys never really worked out and Ben lived with his mother in the city and clearly Cuddy doesn't live in the city." Wilson rambled, again.

"I thought they called him Wonder Boy, not Run-On Sentence Boy?" Ben asked Cuddy.

Cuddy smiled at her son, he was definitely his father's child.

"I think it would be best if you and I waited in the car." Cuddy said, leading Ben outside to the parking garage.

House waited until they left to glare at Wilson.

"What?" Wilson questioned. "I think that was a typical response to finding out that Ben is not only your son but Cuddy's as well." He said.

"Wilson, I say this with all the love I can muster up at the moment. Piss off." House said, moving Wilson out of the way and walking out of the hospital's double doors to join Cuddy and Ben.

Ben sat in the front seat, now taking his turn to study his mother. She was a beautiful woman, he thought. Prettier than Kim he mentally added.

"You've got to be kidding me, I'm the cripple with the bum leg and he gets the front seat?" House asked, staring at his son in the front.

"Two words. Shot Gun." Ben said. "Now get in the back bi-otch." He said.

"Language, son." House said as he begrudgingly took a seat in the back.

"Mom, could you please tell him that I'm a year shy of adulthood, and I'm perfectly able to speak like an adult?" Ben asked his mother.

Cuddy's heart swooned at her newly addressed title, she'd never been called that before.

"Keyword, Ben, shy. When you're an adult, I agree that you should be able to talk the way you want to talk but until then...p's and q's for you." Cuddy said.

"Being a kid sucks so much as--I mean assistance."Ben said, rethinking his words.

Cuddy just laughed and pulled out of the parking garage.

"I'd kill for a reuben." Ben said.

"Me too." House added.

"Okay, reubens it is." Cuddy said, heading towards the nearest sandwich shop.

Ben looked out of the window and he swore that he saw the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Long black hair that reached her lower back, a short but athletic figure, and the darkest pools for eyes. His mouth literally dropped.

_I could kill for a reuben too...mmm. Anywho, tell me what you think because I totally love it! :)_


	4. Wrong Way

_A/N: So this mostly revolves around the girl that Ben saw in chapter 3, the character is loosely based on my friend Caitlen, who is a pistol. And, funnily enough, a huge stoner. Aren't we all? Heheheh._

_Disclaimer: At this point I only own Annie, Ben and Raymond. They're fun to play with, but I want my own Cuddy and House._

Annie hated coming to the hospital with her father, it was just some reason for him to spend time with her. Especially since her mother was off somewhere in the Virgin Islands getting a special seaweed wrap that would make her skin look oh so young. Annie hoped that it would make her skin pigment turn green.

"Come on Annalise, I'll show you the radiology wing that daddy just donated." Raymond Corbett said to his daughter who was lagging behind.

"Oooh, joy." Annie said sarcastically. She was missing tennis practice with her very yummy instructor, although the boy who just rode bye was way more delicious.

"Mom, do you know that girl?" Ben asked pointing to the girl on his right.

"Oh shi--I mean shoot, I have a meeting with donor guy in ten minutes. I'll call my assistant and have her cancel." Cuddy said, reaching for her purse.

"No!" Ben practically yelled. "How about you meet with her dad and I'll entertain his daughter." He said.

"Get it, son." House added in.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked Ben.

"Yes, we can just do dinner instead. Who knows, I might even have a date." Ben said, exiting the vehicle. "Hey! Wait up!" Ben yelled towards the girl and her father.

Raymond eyed the boy as a father would if any random guy begun courting their daughter. Then his eyes settled on the adults behind him. "Dr. Cuddy!" He greeted in a flirty manner.

Now it was Ben's turn to eye the old guy who was courting his mother.

"Hi." Ben said to the girl. She was even more attractive in person. Her long dark hair was silky perfection, she must have been Lebanese, Ben thought. Her features were somewhat foreign, but in the sexiest way possible. "I'm Ben." He added. "And that's my mother." He said, more for her father's sake, who ogled Cuddy from a distance. Raymond didn't let up on the ogling, so Ben added, "and my father."

"Annalise, but you can call me Annie." Annie said, smiling. Ben was the most delicious thing that she'd ever seen. She loved his rueful curls that sat on top of his head, and he had the most beautiful eyes.

Ben loved her name immediately, lyrics of 'Wrong Way' ran through his mind as they began walking towards the hospital. There was something to this girl, he could feel the danger and the sex appeal vibrating from her core. And, God, he wanted her.

"I could show you around the hospital, if you want. While our parents are meeting." Ben suggested.

"That would be lovely, daddy was just telling me about the radiology wing that he donated." Annie said.

"The best wing in the hospital, sir." Ben said to Raymond.

House rolled his eyes, his son was too theatrical for his own good.

Raymond smiled. "You have a very nice boy, Dr. Cuddy." He said.

"Thank you." Cuddy said.

"Darling, I'll call you when Dr. Cuddy and I are finished with our meeting." Raymond said.

"Okay, daddy." Annie said smiling.

"You two don't land yourselves into too much trouble." House said, getting on the elevator and heading up to his office, leaving Ben and Annie alone in the lobby.

"Wanna go to the roof?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Annie said.

They took the stairs. "I'll race you." Ben said just as he began to run up the stairs, getting a two stair head start.

Annie yanked his shirt back down and left him on square one while she took the opportune moment to run. "I play dirty." She said, beginning on her second case.

They decided that it was a tie upon making it to the roof.

"Want a cigarette?" Ben asked, getting his pack out of his back pocket.

"I'd rather have a joint." Annie said, looking around her purse.

Ben's mouth dropped, this was the greatest girl he'd ever met. They lit the joint and were feeling pretty good by the time they got down to the roach.

"You look like you're sucking a dick." Annie laughed at Ben as continued to suck away at the inch left.

"Wanna make out?" Ben asked.

"I could think of a few other things to do." Annie said seductively.

"Like what?" Ben breathed out, his eyes were focusing in on hers.

"Oh I don't know," Annie said in a sing song voice, "we could go to the cafeteria, prank call my dad, we could sing at the top of our lungs, maybe steal a car. Those are just a few." She finished.

"Annie's twelve years old, in two more she'll be a whore. Nobody ever told her it's the wrong way!" Ben sang at the top of his lungs.

Annie laughed before she kissed him. His lips were soft, she thought. The kiss had just began to deepen when a dreadful vibration was heard coming from Annie's purse.

"It's my dad." Annie said.

Ben took her number and put his own in her contacts list. "Call me tonight." He said. "We should hang." He added.

"I'd like that." Annie said before kissing him on the cheek and leaving.

_A/N: What do you guys think of Annie???? Well, more importantly do you like the direction I'm going in? Please review, it makes me oh so happy!!! :)_


End file.
